1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to warning devices and, more particularly to a communication system for providing immediate alert, warning, and information, in the case of imminent or existing disaster conditions, to any potentially effected persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing disaster warning systems utilize fixed warning sirens, mobile public address systems carried by police or other official vehicles, or commercial radio and television broadcasts. The use of fixed sirens suffers several significant disadvantages including: inability to provide adequate warning to remote, sparsley populated areas; inability to provide warning to individuals within sound attenuating structures; inability to communicate the nature of disaster conditions or to convey instructional information; ineffectiveness due to lack of public awareness and understanding of the significance of siren warnings. Mobile public address systems suffer the following disadvantages: requirement of considerable time to mobilize and deploy units; requirement of considerable time to traverse area to be warned, with probable omission of some areas; requirement of considerable expenditure of manpower. Commercial radio and television broadcast of warnings suffer the disadvantage that large segments of the population may not be listening to or viewing such broadcasts at any given time. Any warning system which becomes discernibly active during periods when no genuine disaster conditions exist, or which shares output elements utilized by other emergency procedures occasionally or frequently in use, looses effectiveness due to false alarm production and/or psychological desensitization. The above disadvantages greatly limit the effectiveness of existing disaster warning systems. A need therefore exists for a new disaster alert system which does not suffer from the above disadvantages and limitations.